


'Ma'las - (Not so) Dangerous games

by AfroditeOhki



Series: 'Ma'las [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Femdom, Light worshipping, Magic used in sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Part of another fic, Plot is in the other fic, Porn with Feelings, Public magic teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/pseuds/AfroditeOhki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows who he is, she knows what he's done, and she's convinced him to change his plans for the future.</p>
<p>Learning new types of magic is just too tempting to pass.<br/>And some old preferences like to resurface when they are remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ma'las - (Not so) Dangerous games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sex scene that is part of a larger fic, 'Ma'las (here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427374/chapters/12540500). I split it because I wanted to leave the main fic rated Teen.  
> It happens after the end of chapter 24, before chapter 25.  
> I suppose those who haven't read 'Ma'las can still enjoy this fic, but it lacks context - all the context is in the main fic and this one jumps right to the smut. :P

A mere touch on his shoulder should not have so much effect on him.

It could, before; the barest slide of her fingers on him, back when they were just colleagues in the Inquisition and he was in denial about his desire for her, would be enough to make him shiver, his wishes held tightly back in his heart of hearts brought to the surface at the newness of their companionship. Nowadays, however, her touch was familiar - a gentle warmth straight to his heart that spoke of home.

Still, it was there, the shiver, unnoticed by anyone but him as she went on among the people to tend to the day's chores, unaware of what her touch had caused. He tried to ignore it and go back to what he was doing.

 

It happened again, a couple of hours later. He was in the kitchen asking the cooks if they were short on supplies when she came to snatch a snack. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

It burned pleasantly, a tingle spreading from his face down into his neck and chest, dying down just above his navel.

He motioned to ask, but she was already leaving, greeting people on her way.

 

The third time, all in the same morning, was a wonder.

They were both well into a meeting with several people in the war room, discussing matters when she leaned down to check something on the map, her hand grabbing his waist for purchase.

Tendrils of electricity spread around his hips, up to his heart, down to his groin, and he had to suppress a moan, coughing against his hand as she stood straight again, her touch leaving his skin but the sensation lingering inside.

He had no doubt now - she was doing it on purpose. It was not something inside him betraying him, but rather her own magic, woven so carefully that it had tricked him in its subtlety.

“You have been learning well, ‘ma'lath” he grinned, his eyes studying her as she took notes of something.

“Learning what, vhenan?” Damn her. She had a face of perfect innocence as she looked up from her papers, standing by Sulvun - who perhaps wasn't as confused with the language as he was with the content of the conversation itself. Rasanor had a half grin as he eyed Solas discreetly, clearly noticing something was going on.

Solas smiled, tucking his hands behind his back.

“Two can play this game, my heart.”

 

He greeted her by the market with icy lips by her ear, the cool sensation spreading across her body and making her knees tremble, almost dropping her groceries onto the floor. He was gone into the crowd before she could react.

 

She passed by him as he talked to Loranil and she gave his butt a loud slap, her magic reverberating across his core causing his breeches to tent. She was gone in the time he took to close his eyes and control his reaction before it could become apparent through his tunic.

 

The sun was going down when he found her by the fields, smiling at newly born halla.

She gasped at the burst of sensation he pressed to her spine from afar, bringing her knees to the grass as it reached her center.

 

She found him later working on the artifacts in the old spirit training facility, the eerie light of veilfire tinting the place green. He tilted his head back to look at her before she could touch him.

“Aw, you noticed me.”

“I can smell your arousal.” He smirked.

She blushed. “It has been a… trying day.”

“Indeed.” He placed the artifact he was trying to repair back on the table, turning to face her; but her hand was already on his hips, the warm tendrils of her mana pulsing into his body as he gasped.

“This is a dangerous game we have been playing.”

“Oh? Do you wish me to stop?”

_Where did she learn to be such a tease?_

“I do recall you mention you do not recoil at the face of danger.” He grinned, watching her, his fingers touching her arms ever so lightly, his own magic trailing slow strokes of warmth and cold.

Her voice became lower, a whisper. “I do remember saying that. But we are both playing this game, Solas.” Her hands moved to his back, tracing the lines of his body to reach his arms. “How do _you_ feel at the face of danger, ‘ma'haurasha?”

His body coiled around her, his voice a husky murmur. “This particular danger was once my favorite game… though never before did I have my own heart playing along.”

She grinned, fire in her eyes, and held his wrists down onto the table, making his buttocks press against it. “And what would you say if you ever actually wanted to stop the game?”

His eyes widened. A safe word. She was asking him for a safe word.

It made him wonder _what_ game she wanted to play - yet something inside him burned in anticipation.

“... Banalhan” he breathed, stunned at the situation.

 

Solas had always enjoyed touching his partners. He reveled in coaxing out moans and gasps, marveled at making faces contort in pleasure. Specially with Samahla, who could so easily bring out such a fire within him that made him want to consume her, to drink her pleasure until she shattered.

Yet here, with her speaking of danger and asking him to pick a safe way out for the case he would need it, he wanted nothing more than to yield to her, to feel her touch, to let himself go and allow her to command the situation however she pleased.

She seemed to notice, a finger touching his parted lips as she whispered to his ear, “thank you” and licked him there, capturing the pointy tip between her own lips. He hissed, her magic flooding into him through her breath, her hands reaching blindly behind him to move the precious artifacts away to give them space.

 

It was mesmerizing to see him like this.

She watched, enchanted, as his chest rose and fell and rose again, deep breaths taken through parted lips as he merely waited, watching her, not wrestling for any control.

She took his belt, carefully, mana slowly pouring out of her skin to meet his, the magic tangling between them like a deep connection, a bridge being built from one heart to the other. Her hands trailed into the lower hem of his tunic, bringing it up, rubbing across his sensitive skin all the way over his head, but she stopped when it reached his arms.

He watched her, expectation in his eyes. She pulled at the tunic, wrapping its arms around his own arms, tying them together.

He bit his lips, eyes locked to hers.

 

Solas felt his heart thumping maddeningly in his chest. He could barely remember the last time he was in this position - millennia ago, before taking place as an evanuris, in a time when his sexual pursuits weren't hindered by his position and fear of abusing someone, before even being expected to act as a commander, a ruler, in a time he could let himself be dominated, even if it was just in play.

To give someone else the reins. He missed it and had never noticed so.

To give the reins to someone he trusted so deeply. _That_ had never happened before.

He watched, lips parted in thirst, as she licked his now bare chest, tasting his skin as if it were a delicacy, and a low moan colored his breath. She grinned, capturing his nipple between blunt teeth, hand trailing down to the front of his pants where he burned.

He wanted to touch her, to make her squirm in want just as he was, but his arms were neatly locked together behind his back. He chewed on his lower lip, watching her push his breeches down, hot lips caressing the skin around his navel.

For the second time, she was kneeling before him.

For the first time, he was completely under her control.

She was a tender and sweet domme, however, showering him with attention and care. She took his hardness into her hands, teeth nipping lightly at the tip, and he gasped, arching back against the table, barely registering her giggle at his reaction.

Then he felt her mouth surround him, and _suck_ hungrily, and all his other senses escaped him, a deep noise tumbling off his throat as he thrashed onto the table.

 

She could not have imagined it would feel like this. She'd never been much of a dominant type - actually she felt dominance had nothing to do with love. But this was for play, and to see his deep trust in her…

It was both heart warming and arousing at once.

So she hungrily coaxed more reactions from him, eagerly heightening his pleasure, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth, hearing his moans and gasps and _it was magnificent._

“Sa… ah… vhenan, I am so close…”

_Oh no, not yet._ She shook her head, grabbing the shaft at its base, and pressed it there.

His eyes widened.

She kept sucking.

He trembled, and nearly fell, sliding down to sit on the ground, Samahla still relentlessly denying his climax while never ceasing her attentions.

“Samahla... Please…”

She continued.

His eyes tightened shut. “Vhenan… please let me come…”

She sucked harder.

He thrashed, mindlessly switching back to elvhen. “ _My heart… my love… my queen, please, my goddess, please_ please _…_ ”

She grinned and released her grip.

He came in a torrent, making her gag and cough, spattering his juices across his belly as he spasmed on the ground.

“... _Thank you…_ ” He whispered, his chest heaving up and down, struggling to control his breathing and his heart.

She watched contently, giddy to see she could leave him in such a state. Tenderly, she leaned down to untangle his tunic, releasing his arms and pressing a sweet kiss on his shoulder.

He looked at her, warmth and defiance in his eyes. “I will get my revenge for this.”

She smirked. “I’ll eagerly long for it.”

 

“Still… right now I would _reward_ you for it.” He licked his lips, his muscles still spasming randomly as he crawled to her, ignoring the mess on his abdomen.

“Reward, is it? Does my beloved wish to please me?”

“ _Sorely_.”

She smiled, tangling her fingers through his hair as he moved to reach her, hands hovering over the laces of her leggings.

He found he very much enjoyed this game. There was something inside him that just wanted to have her make all decisions, something that just wanted to _submit_ and _obey_ and _feel._

“May I?” He asked, fingers barely touching the laces.

She licked her lips, charmed. “You may.”

He undressed her slowly, adoringly, his body still trembling from the held orgasm right before. He sprayed kisses and caresses at every patch of newly exposed skin, the tingle of mingled mana teasing his lips. She gasped at the renewed onslaught of magic, closing her eyes and leaning back to lay on the floor, fingers mindlessly trailing ancient, dormant runes.

There was something deeply… _enjoyable_ in having him like this. He touched her as if in worship, his caresses making her core pulse in want. The more he touched, the more she _craved_ , heaving in labored breaths as she felt his lips finally reach the small pearl between her thighs, arching back and moaning.

He seemed to take it as encouragement, wrapping his lips around the nub and sucking, his hands holding her legs warmly, and then he casted intently into her. She gasped, tossed over the edge, yet he went on.

She tried to ride the orgasm, but he wasn't slowing down, instead licking and sucking faster, enveloping her in spells that rendered her more and more sensitive, and she cried out at the array of climaxes and the sudden invasion of his fingers into her, heightening her maddening pleasure even more.

“Solas…” she cried out, attempting to voice a command even when she couldn't remember how to speak. “... _Come in._ ”

 

He stared at her, his ears ringing. It was all so much, too much, and he was sure he was about to implode.

But he would obey.

He embraced his beloved, pressing his spasming erection into her, savouring the enchanting sound of her deep moan as he filled her, trembling as he felt her legs lock around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

_This is too much. Yet I want even more._

He moved, hips swaying in long curves, and her hips meet his in crashing waves that shivered, her body barely able to take the onslaught of sensations. He drank her moans when he kissed her hungrily, and her nails dug into the skin of his back as she shattered, the clench of her insides dragging him along.

 

She trembled, utterly spent, and noticed he seemed in a similar state, barely able to stop himself from dropping violently into the floor beside her, both gasping at the attempt to regain some sort of order to their breathing.

“... I can't possibly hope to stand up today.” She whispered, her voice ragged and tired with a hint of humor.

“It seems tonight we will have to sleep over hard stone and old runes, ‘ma'uthlath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen translations (some things from Project Elvhen by fenxshiral, others are canon):
> 
> 'Ma'lath: my love  
> Vhenan: (my) heart, (my) home  
> Banalhan: place of nothing (blight)  
> 'Ma'haurasha: literally "my honey", perv slang for "who makes me wet" basically  
> 'Ma'uthlath: my eternal love


End file.
